This invention relates to the field of timing devices. More specifically, it relates to the field of parking meters and like devices which, responsive to the insertion of a coin, token or other device begin a counting period or timing interval. The timing interval is usually determined by the number and value of the coins or tokens inserted into the device. While the present invention is most specifically adapted for use as a parking meter for automobiles, it will be appreciated that the design is also intended for use in other environments. For example, as meters to control car heaters, to control lighting at outdoor sports facilities, such as tennis courts, basketball courts, and the like, to control the use of various amusement devices. In general, the meter of the present invention can be used wherever it is desired to control a period of use depending upon the insertion of a number of coins or tokens.
Parking meters and similar timing devices are known in the art. However, such devices have in the past been primarily mechanical devices utilizing springs, gears, and like mechanical components to accomplish the desired purpose. A drawback in the use of solely mechanical components is the degree of servicing which is often required by such units. The parts wear and require lubrication and replacement at frequent intervals.
In the electronic field devices for timing events have been known. However, a design capable of operating under the conditions necessary for a parking meter have not previously been obtained. That is, parking meters typically must operate within a temperature range of -35.degree. to +100.degree. F. in order that they may be utilized in all weather conditions. Further, since a large number of such meters would be provided in a city of any substantial size, an electric design permits the servicing interval to be sufficiently long so that the meters do not require frequent attention.
Other advantages of an electronic meter over a mechanical or electromechanical meter include the ability to obtain a variety of options which are not easily implemented in mechanical and electromechanical meters. For example, by merely programming the electronics of the present invention each coin inserted by a user at a given time can be assigned a different value, i.e., the first quarter dollar inserted in the meter might correspond to two hours of parking time while a second quarter would correspond to one hour and a third quarter 30 minutes. Alternatively, if desired, a constant rate for each coin can be provided. An additional feature which is easily incorporated is what is referred to as MRP operation. MRP stands for "maximum revenue production" and is any means whereby when a motorist pulls into a parking space he is compelled to insert coins rather than to depend upon the time purchased by the previous user of the space.
It is accordingly an object of the prevent invention to provide an electronic coin operated parking meter capable of operating under severe weather conditions with long service intervals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic parking meter which can be preprogrammed to accommodate various options desired by the end user, such as MRP operation, and variable rate coin operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electronic timing meter which can be utilized wherever a coin operated timing device is required.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.